La union de dos mundos
by Rosmery Di Angelo
Summary: En la ultima batalla contra Gea esta manda a 4 de nuestros heroes al mundo de Saint Seiya ¿ Quienes seran estos heroes? ¿ En que saga de Saint Seiya estan? ¿A quien eres fiel?¿A quien elegir?
1. Chapter 1

K: ¡Hola! aqui les traigo otro fic espero que les guste n.n

* * *

Era la ultima batalla los 7 elegidos, Thalia y Nico estaban luchando contra Gea. A pesar de sus intentos de acercarse mas a Gea era casi imposible primero porque su ejercito seguia aumentando y la protegían y segundo por el aura de poder que emanaba la titan era muy fuerte. Cuando Percy, Thalia, Nico y Annabeth se pudieron acercar a la titan esta les sonrió de una manera maniática.

-Asi que los pequeños héroes han venido por mi- les dijo Gea- pues he decidido no matarlos, si tanto son fieles a los dioses les enviare a un lugar donde vamos a ver si podrán ser fieles hasta el final sobre todo tu hijo de Hades y tu hijo de Poseidon- al terminar de decir esto se abria un agujero negro que estaba que estaba atrayendo a los cuatro mestizos, sus compañeros gritaron horrorizados viendo como ese agujero tragaba a sus amigos y hermano.

**En el mundo de Saint Seiya**

Seiya y sus amigos estaban reunidos en el santuario de Athena recien se habia acabado la guerra contra Poseidon los caballeros se estaban despidiendo de la Diosa cada uno iba a diferentes lugares, ya estaban a punto de marchar cuando vieron una luz intensa en el coliseo. Cuando desapareció la luz en el coliseo los caballeros de bronce fueron a averiguar. Al llegar se sorprendieron al encontrar a 4 niños tirados al medio de este sumamente heridos.

\- Seiya debemos ayudarlos- dijo Shun agarrando a un chico de cabello negro con piel blanca ya una chica que tenia una tiara en el cabello

\- Si - dijo Seiya y agarro a la chica con pelo rubio y a un chico de cabello negro con piel bronceada, fueron al santuario con los demas caballeros. Al llegar a la primera casa les recibio Mu.

\- Alto ahi ¿Quienes son ellos?- Seiya y Shun le contó a Mu como los encontraron y los demas confirmaron las palabras de ellos- eso es raro pero por lo que me han dicho no puedo dejarlos pasar pueden ser enemigos

\- Por favor señor Mu estan muy heridos- le dijo Shun

\- Tendrian que tener el permiso de Athena para poder dejarlos pasar- al terminar de decir esto Mu se dio la vuelta y en ese instante como mandada a llamar aparecío Athena con Milo y Aioria como su escolta.

\- ¿Que sucede Seiya?- dijo la diosa - ¿Quienes son ellos?

\- Señorita Athena no sabemos quienes son los encontramos tirados en el coliseo y estan muy heridos- dijo Shun

\- ¿Saben quienes los lastimaron ?- pregunto Aioria

\- No sabemos solo aparecieron en el coliseo heridos- dijo Hyoga

\- ¿Como que aparecieron?- dijo Milo

\- Una luz potenete y grande inundo el coliseo cuando la luz se apago habian aparecido ellos señor Milo- dijo Shiryu

\- Esto es extraño- dijo Milo

\- Hay que ayudarlos - dijo Athena- mo podemos dejar que estos niños mueran

\- Si señorita Athena- dijeron los caballeros dorados presentes, despues de eso se dirigieron al salon patriarcal

**En el Inframundo**

-¡Pandora!- dijo Hades

\- ¿Que desea? mi señor Hades- dijo Pandora

\- Mi hijo ha llegado a esta dimension traelo aqui- dijo Hades

-¿Su hijo ?- dijo Pandora

\- Hay muchas dimensiones y en una de esas tuve un hijo se llama Nico Di Angelo- dijo Hades- el a diferencia de sus amigos es mi heredero es el principe del inframundo aparte de ser el rey fantasma, entonces a diferencia de sus amigos el si desarrollara un cosmo en esta dimension por eso quiero que lo traigas, porque ha caido en el santuario de Athena y si Athena reconoce su cosmos estara en peligro

\- Si señor Hades- dijo Pandora- enviare a Radamanthys y a Aicos a traerlo- despues de decir eso se retiro

\- ¡Aiacos y Radamanthys presentense ante mi!- dijo Pandora cuando habia llegado al castillo que ocupaban en la Tierra, al rato de decir eso aparecieron los dos jueces del infierno mencionados- El señor Hades ha pedido que traigan a su hijo Nico Di Angelo que ha caido en el santuario de Athena

\- ¡¿El señor Nico esta aqui?!- dijeron Aiacos y Radamanthys gritaron al mismo tiempo

-¿Ustedes lo conocen?- dijo Pandora sorprendiendose de que ella era la unica que no sabia sobre la existencia del hijo de su señor Hades

\- Lo conocemos en la otra dimension ese chico pasa mas tiempo en el inframundo que con los humanos- dijo Aiacos

\- Y como iban a pelear contra Gea, el señor Hades le hizo su heredero para que en casa de que Nico muriera renaceria como un Dios

\- Bueno entonces deben ir a sacarlo del santuario de Athena- dijo Pandora

-¡¿El santurario de Athena?!- dijeron los jueces- ¿ Que hace ahi el señor Nico?

\- Parece que el portal que lo trajo lo envio ahi- dijo Pandora- por eso el señor Hades quiere que lo traigan inmediatamente porque el a diferencia que sus amigos esta desarrollando su cosmos y si Athena lo reconoce estara en peligro ya pueden irse

\- Si señorita Pandora- dijeron los jueces y se fueron rumbo al santuario de Athena

* * *

K: Bueno espero que les guste y hasta el proximo capitulo. Saludos .

Rosmery Di Angelo


	2. Chapter 2

K:¡ Hola! Lo siento por tardar n.n pero bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste

* * *

**En el Santuario de Athena**

Ikki ,Hyoga, Shiryu ya se habian marchado a sus respectivos destinos. Shun y Seiya habian decidido quedarse un tiempo mas en el santuario por lo sucedido en el coliseo.

Despues de 2 horas de lo sucedido en el coliseo, los chicos y las chicas daban señales de despertar.

-¿ Chica lista donde estamos?\- dijo Percy

\- No lo se cerebro de algas  \- dijo Annabeth- ¿ Quienes son ustedes?- dijo al notar que habia mas personas que los cuatro en la habitacion

\- Hola ¿ Ustedes pueden hablar griego?- dijo amablemente Shun

\- Si- dijo Annabeth un poco sorprendida-¿ Donde estamos?

\- En Grecia - dijo esta vez Seiya

\- ¡¿Grecia?!- gritaron los cuatro jovenes

\- Si, ustedes aparecieron en el coliseo despues de un intenso brillo - Dijo Shaka que habia estado en el cuarto porque sentia un extraño cosmos viniendo de uno de los jovenes

\- No me digas que ... ¿Este es el santuario de Athena?- dijo Nico que parecia al borde de la histeria

\- Parece que conoces donde estas ademas he estado sintiendo un extraño cosmos venir de ti- dijo Shaka- ¿ Quien eres realmente?- Al oir esa pregunta el rostero de Nico se puso mas blanco si eso era posible

\- Nico ¿ Que esta sucediendo?- pregunto Annabeth a Nico que parecia saber donde estaban

\- No lo se, solo presiento que es peligroso para mi estar aqui- dijo Nico que pareca ido

\- Mayormente el santuario de Athena como esta rodeado con el cosmo de Athena da la sensacion de calidez pero nunca de temor o inseguridad- dijo otra vez Shaka

\- Hablas como si los mitos griegos fueran reales- afirmo Anabeth sintiendose extrañada al notar que Percy y Thalia estaban callados, ademas que Nico hablaba mas de lo acostumbrado

\- Parece que ya despertaron- dijo Saori ingresando a la habitacion

\- Señorita Athena- dijo Shaka- parece ser que ellos saben que los dioses griegos existen

\- Pues si eso es cierto me presentare correctamente soy Saori Kido reencarnacion de la diosa Athena- dijo ya la mencionada

\- ¡¿Que?!- dijeron los cuatro

\- Bueno ¿ nos permitiria pasar la noche aqui? por favor- dijo Annabeth un poco shockeada- mañana les diremos como sabemos de los dioses griegos y de donde venimos pero por hoy dia creo que hemos tenido sufciente

\- Claro- dijo Saori- Shun y Seiya les llevaran a sus habitaciones- ella habia tenido el presentimiento que algo asi iba a suceder- Shaka quiero hablar contigo- dijo dirigiendose al caballero de Virgo y salio de la habitacion.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Athena estaba reunida con tres de los jovenes y como escolta tenia al caballero de Virgo que se habia ofrecido a estar en esa reunion.

\- Bueno pues tal como los dioses son reales tambien hay semidioses y pues nosotros somos semidioses- dijo Annabeth estaba un poco preocupada al no encontrar a Nico

\- ¿ Semidioses? ¿De que dioses son hijos? - dio Athena, segun ella sabia ya no habian muchos y aparte wue ellos no tenian cosmos

-Yo soy Thalia hija de Zeus y teniente de las cazadoras de Artemisa- dijo, viendo como Annabeth y Percy estaban nerviosos ella los entendia pero jamas lo diria ni lo admitiria en voz alta

\- Soy Annabeth Chase hija de Atenea - dijo no queriendo utilizar sus titulos

-¡¿Que!?- gritaron Athena y Shaka perdiendo la compostura-¡¿ Como es eso posible?!

\- Al parecer venimos de otra dimension- explico Annabeth- y fuimos enviados aqui por nuestro enemigo

\- ¿ Eso quiere decir que en otra dimension rompi mi juramento?- dijo Athena un poco aterrada

\- No mama quiero decir...Athena - le dijo Anabeth- nosotros nos creamos de tus pensamientos por asi decirlo y nacemos como naciste tu

\- Yo soy Percy Jackson hijo de Poseidon- dijo Percy queriendo salvar a su novia pero al ratito se arrepintio al ver la mirada de Shaka que habia abierto sus ojos

-Disculpe pero no encontramos a nuestro amigo Nico- dijo Annabeth viendo como Percy estaba en aprietos

\- ¿ El tambien es un semidios?- pregunto Athena para aclarar algunas dudas que tenia

\- Si, el es Nico Di Angelo hijo de Hades - dijo Percy sin saber que le habia puesto la soga en el cuello a su primo

-¡¿ Hades?!- gritaron Athena y Shaka

* * *

K: Disculpen lo corto pero ahorita es de noche y tengo mucho sueño. Pues bueno en el proximo capitulo explicar que paso en la noche con Nico y la conversacio de Athena y Shaka. Gracias por comentar y pues algunas cosas se explicaran mas adelante. Y si podrian algien me reconmedari un fic Jasico es que nunca he leido uno pero quisiera darle la oportunidad a esa pareja.

Saludos y abrazos

Rosmery Di Angelo


	3. Chapter 3

K: ¡Hola! Se que he tardado mucho pero no es mi culpa es la culpa de mis profesores que convencieron a mi madre a que estudia días extra porque estoy muy avanzada y para no retrasarme. Pues bueno las preguntas que hicieron los responderé al final así que ¡A leer! creo

Percy Jackson ni Saint seiya me pertenecen

* * *

_Flashback_

_Nico no sabia que hora era pero por el color del cielo que veía desde su ventana debia ser aproximadamente la una de la madrugada, los instintos de Nico le decian que era mejor irse de alli que estaba en peligro, que si se quedaba mas tiempo ahi iba a morir . Y despues lo sintio era_ el llamado de algo o de alguien, no sabia porque pero siguio ese llamado siendo ayudado por las sombras. Cuando salio del santuario sintio un olor muy familiar,era el olor de alguien del inframundo. Fue entonces cuando los vio dos hombres que inexplicablemente se les hacian familiar a Nico, llevaban un especie de armadura... no... no sabia como pero reconocia esos trajes, eran sapuris.__

__-¡Muestrate! y tal vez tenga clemencia de ti y solo te separare un lugar en cocytos- dijo Radamanthys que estaba molesto ya que al parecer no podian telenstrapotarse ni siquiera al coliseo__

__\- El que estara en cocytos o el tartaro seras tu si no dejas de habla____r____me asi- dijo Nico que no sabia porque habia dicho eso, pero una parte de el sentia que le debian respeto, que ellos deberian arrodillarse ante el, Nico alejo esos pensamientos "eso estaba mal" se dijo a si mismo__

__\- ¿Quien se ha atrevido...- dijo Radamanthys pero se detubo al ver quien salia de las sombras__

__\- Señor Nico- dijo Aiacos que se habia mantenido callado todo este tiempo__

__\- ¿Los conozco?- dijo Nico__

__\- Somos dos de lo jueces del inframundo, mi señor- dijo Aiacos arrodillado,viendo como Radamant____h____ys se recuperaba del shock y tambien se arrodillaba- El es Radamanthys de Wyvern y yo soy Aiacos de Garuda mi señor__

__-Pero ellos- comenzo Nico pero recordo lo que dijo Gea, tambien recordo a la"reencarnacion de Athena", como se sintio en el santuario, la mirada que les daba el caballero - estamos en una dimension paralela- susurro__

__\- Si, mi señor- dijo Radhamanthys__

__-Entonces ¿debo suponer que mi padre de esta dimension sabe que estoy en esta dimension?- dijo Nico __

__\- Si, señor Nico; el señor Hades nos ha mandado para llevarlo al inframundo- dijo Radamanthys__

__\- ¿Que estamos esperando?- dijo Nico y desaparecio en las sombras dejando a los dos espectros__

__\- ¿El va a volver verdad?- dijo Aiacos__

__\- No lo hara- dijo Radamanthys- sera mejor que vayamos rapido antes que se encuentre con la señorita Pandora o ¡peor con Minos!-tras decir eso Aiacos y Radhamntys volvieron lo mas rapido posible al inframundo__

__Fin flash back__

Y fue asi como se desato su situacion final. Al parecer los temores de Radamanthys se hicieron realidad ccuando llegaron habia sido demasiado tarde se encontraron a Minos y Nico peleando, mientras Pandora veia todo muy entretenida no sabiendo que con el quien se enfrentaba Minos era el hijo de su señor Hades.

-Señor Nico por favor pare - dijo Aiacos haciendo sorprender a Pandora mientras ayudaba a separar a Nico y a Minos con Radamnthys

\- ¡Aiacos sueltame!-dijo Nico- dejame darle una golpiza a ese desgraciado- Aiacos vio los ojos de Nico eran de un color diferente era de color...- Aiacos ¿Por que me estas sujetando?- Aiacos solto a Nico viendo qe sus ojos otra vez eran de su color normal

\- Pues señor Nico...- comenzo Aiacos

**Mientras tanto en el Santuario**

_Flash back_

_-Señorita Athena creo que no es prudente tener a esos niños en el santuario o especificamente tener a ese chico de piel palida- dijo Shaka_

_-Asi que tu tambien sentiste esa extraña cosmo energia en el- dijo Athena_

_\- La cosmoenergia de ese chico es muy parecida a la de un espectro pero es mas poderosa- dijo Shaka- mientras en el otro chico y las dos chicas no he encontrado nada de cosmo energia_

_\- ¿Podria ser que ese chico sea la reencarnacion de Hades?- dijo Athena no muy segura- Por lo que se la reencarnacion de Hades siempre es el alma mas pura del mundo ¿Que mas puro que un chico que nunca ha estado en una guerra?_

_-Pero Athena he visto en los ojos del chico que ha sufrido bastante pero tambien sus ojos parecen guardar odio-dijo Shaka reflexionando- ademas que antes de que usted viniera dijo que sentia que el santuario es un peligro para el_

_\- Puede ser que Hades esta afectando sus instintos- dijo Athena preocupada- aunque tambien pueda ser la reencarnacion de un espectro_

_-Pero los espectros estan encerrados-dijo Shaka_

_\- Mejor hay que descansar mañana podemos reponder todas nuestras dudas-dijo Athena_

_\- Con su permiso señorita Athena- dijo Shaka y se retiro_

_Fin flash back_

Athena estaba sorprendida al descubrir que esos niños eran semidioses y estaba mas que sorprendida al saber que tenia una hija, reflexiono cuando se entero de que Poseidon tenia un hijo. Asi que para sacarse las dudas del chico que faltaba pergunto:¿El tambien es un semidios? y cuando el hijo de Poseidon le do la respuesta le sorprendio aun mas, no podia creer que Hades hubiera tenido un hijo y menos con una mortal pero aun habia algo fastidiandole.

-¿Por que ustedes no tienen cosmoenergia?- pregunto Shaka adivinando la duda que tenia su diosa

\- Somos de otra dimension- dijo Annabeth pero no parecia muy convencida

-Pero el hijo de Hades si tiene-dijo esta vez Athena

-Podemos dejar esta discusion para despues y nos diran ¿si nos ayudaran a buscar a Nico?- dijo Percy preocupado por su primo

\- Creo que debemos dejar ese tema para mas tarde- dijo Athena- Bienvenido Kanon

\- Gracias Athena- dijo Kanon despejando la ilusion que habia hecho para que nadie lo vea

* * *

K: Bueno hasta aqui lo dejo por hoy. Ahora si ¡a responder preguntas!

sassy girl:¿Nico no le partió la madre a Minos y le sacó el título en los libros?

K: Bueno pues estan en otra dimension asi que el Minos de Saint seiya sigue muy vivo o bueno tan vivo como un espectro pueda ser.

elisse :OH, OH: IDEA Denle la Sapuri del Bennu a Nico, en Lost Canvas era de Kagaho aka el único espectro/persona decente en todo el puñetero ejército de Hades. Además era el más leal, veloz y su poder era igual al de los caballeros dorados.

K: Mmmm suena bien, creo que lo hare

morena: Kanon intercederá a favor de Percy ante los del Santuario?

K: Pues lo sabras en en proximo capitulo, aunque si lo piensas de forma logica es poco probable pero ya veremos n.n

allyth: Si Hades estuvo sellado en Shun desde niño ¿Cómo demonios apareció en el capítulo anterior?¿Utilizarán a Nico en vez de Andrómeda ahora? ¿O esta vez se quedarán sin Guerra Santa? ¿Y qué de Kanon entonces?¿Eres peruana acaso?

K: Pues el alma de Hades estaba en el inframundo pues el caso de Shun no es el mismo que el de Saori, el caso de Shun es que Hades lo posee tecnicamente hablando no es como Saori que nacio siendo Athena. Bueno pues he estado pensando en esa posibilidad, aunque no creo (la palabra clave es creo).No, de todas maneras habra guerra tomara un papel casi importante aunque estaba planeando hacerle hacer lo mismo que a Defteros. Si, soy peruana¿ Como lo sabes?

lylliane zettz :podrias incluir poseidon/kanon?

K: Pues yo iba hacer que Percy viera como Poseidon corteja a Athena aunque tambien parece una buena idea incluir el poseidon/kanon ¿Cua sera e que lo traumara mas?

sassy lady: traumatizar al sesos de alga, huh?

K: Me comienzas a agradar

Saturn10-17:Por qué no dejar ver a los otros lo que les pasa a los cuatro en la dimensión de Saint Seiya? Incluye también un momento de Hades yendo papi-sobreprotector por la desaparición de Nico, amaría ver ...Sería divertido ver el punto de vista del Superman rubio sobre la desaparición de su amor platónico y a su querido tío-suegro griego echándolo a los lobos (vá, siendo Hijo de Zeus-Júpiter-es obvio que a Hades no va a gustarle que sea precisamente ÉL quien le quite a su único hijo).

K: Pues voy a intentarlo aunque tengo mejores planes ¡Muajajaja! cof cof ... quiero decir no soy tan mala para hacer que Jason sufra la ira de Hades... ne mentira si lo soy

kriziaprincesa de la luna:Pense que la reaccion de Athena al saber de su hija iba a ser diferente, ya se, tampoco esperaba algo muy amoroso pero ese grito quedo como pff ademas si ella es diosa deberia saber sobre las dos , supongo que Saori va a repartir a los hijos en respectivos santuarios pero ¿Y Thalia? se va a ir al santuario de Zeus o de Artemisa?

K:Pues bueno Saori es la reencarnacion de Athena apenas tiene algunos reucerdos de su vida inmortal siendo Athena o sino sabria que Shun iba a ser el contenedor de Hades desde hace tiempo. Y no te preocupes por Thalia y Percy tengo algo especial perparado para ellos

K: Bueno creo que esas son todas las preguntas, para la proxima creo que solo pondre las respuestas . Ok pues me he estado preguntando algo ustedes eligen responder o no ¿ Quien es su personaje favorito en la pelicula Thort y Thor2? ¿ Cual es su personaje favorito en Durarara? Pues y si quieren les reto a adivinar cuales son mis personajes favoritos en las respectivas series. Y gracias por mandarme historias Jasico casi lei todas las que me mandaron.

Saludos y abrazos

Rosmery Di Angelo


	4. Chapter 4

K: ¡Hola! Sí que paso un tiempo desde que estuve aquí así que no les aburriré con explicaciones.

Saint seiya ni Percy Jackson me pertenecen

* * *

**En el inframundo**

\- Pues señor Nico - dijo Aiacos algo nervioso ya que no sabía cómo explicar lo que sucedió sin parecer un loco aunque Nico era un semidiós así que quizás pudiera comprenderlo - usted parecía dispuesto a "matar" a Minos

-¿Y que tiene eso de malo?- parecía que dijo Nico pero Aiacos noto que definitivamente el color de sus ojos habían cambiado de nuevo y tenía una sonrisa muy parecida a su señor Hades y no al de la otra dimensión aunque no eran muy diferentes

\- Eso sería muy malo ya que tenemos una guerra santa señor- dijo Radamanthys agregando lo último al notar la mirada de Nico sobre el - si me disculpa mi señor desde cuando sus ojos son de color...

\- ¿De qué hablas Radamanthys?- dijo Nico y Aiacos junto a Radamanthys notaron que el color de sus ojos había vuelto a ser normal

\- Radamanthys hablaba sobre su repentino interés de matar a Minos señor- dijo Aiacos tratando de cambiar el tema

\- ¿Minos? Pero él no era... Claro, estamos en otra dimensión pero yo no recuerdo tratar de matar a Minos... de esta dimensión- dijo Nico aclarando lo último al ver las miradas escépticas de Aiacos y Radamanthys

\- Yo les puedo aclarar lo que está sucediendo- dijo Hades con pandora a su lado

\- Señor Hades- dijeron Aiacos y Radamanthys arrodillándose

-¿Padre?- dijo Nico un poco sorprendido de ver a su padre... algo diferente

-Nico- dijo Hades- Pandora y Minos me han comunicado sus repentinos deseos homicidas y su cambio de... actitud

\- Padre yo no recuerdo nada de eso aunque...- dijo Nico

\- Es porque eres el príncipe del inframundo - dijo Hades haciendo callar a Nico - digamos que tu estatus te afecta más aquí que en tu dimensión

-Pero si eso es cierto eso significa...- dijo Nico sabiendo que había algo que se estaba olvidando

\- Eso significa que puedes quedarte aquí y tener más posibilidades para vivir que tus compañeros- dio Hades de forma cortante

\- ¡Tengo que encontrarlos! ellos deben saber-comenzó a decir Nico pero Hades lo interrumpió de nuevo

\- No puedes hacerlo- dijo Hades - ser mi hijo aquí significa más que en tu dimensión y el santuario de Athena ya sabe que eres mi hijo

\- Si lo dices por no ser aceptado eso no es nada nuevo para mí y eso nunca te importo antes- dijo Nico tratando de no gritar

\- Aquí no solo te van a rechazar te van a matar y Athena no los detendrá- dijo Hades- además a quienes quieres salvar no son tus amigos

\- No lo son pero ellos - trato de decir Nico pero fue callado otra vez por Hades

-Nico debes entender tu estatus además ellos ya se olvidaron de ti- dijo Hades- tú te puedes quedar aquí y ser el príncipe en vez de esperar hasta morir

\- Pero Jason- dijo Nico pensando en su novio

\- Él tiene a otra persona- dijo Hades

\- ¡Él no lo haría!- grito Nico enojado y la temperatura a su alrededor se congelo más si eso era posible

-¿Pero acaso no lo notaste?- dijo Hades - los últimos días estuvo más distante parecía no querer mirarte además ¿Como un hijo de Zeus se fijaría en un hijo mío?

\- Pero... Annabeth y Percy ellos- dijo Nico tratando de que su inseguridad no se notara en su voz

-Pero ellos estuvieron juntos desde antes y tiene la bendición de Afrodita ¿no?- dijo Hades- además Jason te tenia asco hasta lo de cupido ¿Cómo puede alguien cambiar tan rápido?

-Yo...

**Mientras tanto con Jason**

Jason Grace ya no era la misma persona, habían pasado 3 días desde que habían desaparecido su hermana y su novio. Para lo peor los dioses seguían sin comunicarse. De pronto sintió la habitación más fría de lo normal y había un señor parecido a Nico parado en medio de su "habitación"

-¿Qué le pasa a los semidioses y no querer arrodillarse ante mí?- dijo de pronto y Jason hizo una reverencia al notar que estaba frente al padre de Nico, el dios del inframundo, Hades.

\- Señor Hades- dijo Jason tratando de no sonar asustado al poder oscuro que irradiaba el dios

\- He encontrado donde está mi hijo- dijo el dios - aunque no apruebo la relación que tienes con mi hijo y a pesar de que quisiera que los perros del inframundo te usaran como un juguete, al parecer mi hijo de verdad te quiere así que prepárate que dentro de 3 días iras con el pero no traigas a nadie más- y tras decir eso el dios del inframundo desapareció

\- Espérame Nico- se dijo Jason a si mismo

* * *

K: ¿Y qué les pareció? Para mí fue muy Ooc pero hago lo que puedo. También quería decirles que para mí la hija del mal y el sirviente del mal de vocaloid se parecen mucho a Aspros y Deufteros así que voy a incluirlo en Una lectura de locos o quizás lo incluya en "el plan y la máscara" con saga y kanon aunque también sería bueno ponerlo el castigo de Zeus. Bueno con esto quiero decirle que actualizare más seguido si ya sé que nadie me cree pero es que pase una etapa muy difícil de mi vida hasta me estaba descuidando a mí misma y mis notas. Ahora estoy tratando de recuperarme. Aunque también estuve muy atenta a los fics de Merlín y Hetalia, era lo único que hacia todo el día solo leía a la justa comía y me dormía a las 3 a.m. y sé que a nadie le importa eso pero quiero decirles que de verdad actualizare más seguido. El próximo que actualizare será vampiros y un gran problema gracias a apolo.

Si quieren me envían inbox responderé a todos

Saludos y una enorme disculpa

Rosmery Di Angelo


	5. Chapter 5

K: ¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Pues espero que no se molesten por demorarme en actualizar.

Saint Seiya ni Percy Jackson me pertenecen

* * *

-Yo...- dijo Nico no sabiendo que decir

-Piénsalo Nico ¿Cómo te miraban los del campamento romano? ¿Cómo te trataban los del campamento griego? Acaso quieres volver a un lugar donde no te aprecian- dijo Hades viendo como Nico estaba dudando - Si te quedas conmigo tendrás un ejército, nadie te mirara con desprecio, puedes entra en el Eliseo si quieres o puedes ayudarme con la guerra contra Athena

\- ¿Athena?- dijo Nico, viendo a su padre como si estuviera loco- ¿la diosa de la guerra y estrategia?

-Si- dijo Hades-en esta dimensión, se ha olvidado de la tarea que se le entrego y el mundo humano ha comenzado a olvidarse de su lugar en el planeta y Athena solo les alienta a oponerse contra los dioses

-Pero...-dijo Nico

-Por eso le he declarado la guerra- dijo Hades- si los humanos vivieran en el inframundo, todo sería mejor, los malos serian castigados, los buenos recompensados y nadie tendría miedo de perder a alguien importante, no habría enfermedad, pobreza y no habría discriminación ¿Acaso no deseas eso? Nadie juzgaría a nadie

\- Yo...- dijo Nico pensando- lo pensare

-Está bien-dijo Hades sabiendo que había plantado la semilla de la duda en la mente de Nico- Pandora lleva a Nico a su habitación

\- Sígame señor Nico- dijo Pandora guiando a Nico hacia el castillo

**En el santuario de Athena**

\- ¿Quién eres?- dijo Percy poniéndose delante de Annabeth

\- Soy Kanon de Géminis- dijo Kanon mirando ligeramente a Athena

-¿Te volviste a pelear con Poseidón?- dijo Athena con voz maternal- ¿Te ha hecho daño? Juro que si lo ha hecho...

-No te preocupes diosa Athena no es nada grave - dijo Kanon causando la confusión de los semidioses

\- ¿Que relación tienes con mi padre?-Dijo Percy viendo a Kanon

-Pues, yo soy uno de los guerreros de tu padre - dijo Kanon esperando que Percy no preguntara nada mas

\- Pero tú dijiste que eras Kanon de Géminis - dijo Annabeth

\- Soy Kanon de Géminis pero también soy Kanon de Dragón Marino- dijo Kanon- digamos que soy la razón por la que Athena y Poseidón no estén en guerra actualmente

\- Mi padre no...- dijo Percy pero no pudo terminar por que justo en ese momento vio como el coliseo se iluminaba

\- ¿Alguien más estaba destinado a venir?- dijo Athena mirándolos- Kanon ve a ver qué sucede

\- Si, mi señora- dijo Kanon aliviado

\- Espero que Gea no haiga enviado a alguien más- dijo Thalia

\- Espero que sea Hazel- dijo Annabeth - quizás podría ayudarnos a encontrar a Nico

\- Athena - entro Kanon cargando algo que los semidioses no pudieron ver - este chico estaba tirado en el coliseo

\- Yo... Nico...

\- ¡Jason!- grito Thalia reconociendo la voz de su hermano -¿Qué haces acá?

\- Hades me envió-dijo Jason un poco mejor al reconocer a su hermana- tengo que salvar a Nico

-¿Cómo sabes que Nico está en problemas?-dijo Annabeth viendo con sospecha a Jason- y ¿Por qué te preocupas por Nico Di Angelo?

\- Es parte de nuestro equipo y necesitamos sus habilidades-dijo Jason nervioso

-Jason-dijo Annabeth viéndolo- dime la verdad

-Es la verdad, ¿Quien pudiera querer a alguien involucrado con la muerte? nadie quiere ser su amigo, solo es una herramienta- dijo Jason tratando de sonar confiado

-Jason- dijo Percy dándole una mirada asesina

-¿Que te sucede Jason?- dijo Thalia mirando a su hermano extrañada

\- ¿Prometen no burlarse?- dijo Jason mirándolos y todos asintieron- yo soy el novio de Nico

\- ¡Felicitaciones!-dijo Annabeth que era la única que sospechaba algo como eso

\- Pero pienso cortar con el - dijo Jason

\- ¿Por qué?-dijo Thalia recuperándose del shock

\- No puedo protegerlo Nico se merece a alguien quien pueda protegerlo- dijo Jason

\- Nico necesita a alguien que este con el no alguien quien lo proteja - dijo Percy - piensa bien tu decisión antes de tomarla, pero te lo advierto si dañas a Nico, te las veras con Hades y conmigo

-Yo...-dijo Jason- lo pensare

**En el Inframundo**

-Nico tengo que mostrarte algo - dijo Hades entrando a la habitación de Nico

-¿Que deseas padre? Todavía no tengo mi respuesta- dijo Nico

-Te voy a enseñar algo que quizás te haga abrir los ojos- dijo Hades con una sonrisa- dame la mano te voy a enseñar lo que está haciendo tu querido novio

-Está bien padre-dijo Nico queriendo ver a Jason y quitarse las dudas que tenía en su mente. Cuando Nico agarro la mano de su padre vio a sus amigos

_\- ¿Por qué te preocupas por Nico Di Angelo?-vio que dijo Annabeth_

_\- Es parte de nuestro equipo y necesitamos sus habilidades-dijo Jason nervioso_

_-Jason-dijo Annabeth viéndolo- dime la verdad_

_-Es la verdad, ¿Quien pudiera querer a alguien involucrado con la muerte? nadie quiere ser su amigo, solo es una herramienta- dijo Jason_

-¿Padre?- dijo Nico destrozado por lo que dijo Jason - dime que esto es una pesadilla

-No mi hijo no lo es -dijo Hades sonriendo por dentro

\- Ya no quiero ver más- dijo Nico a punto de llorar

-Solo mira un poco más hijo-dijo Hades y Nico asintió

_-¿Prometen no burlarse?- dijo Jason mirándolos y todos asintieron- yo soy el novio de Nico, pero pienso cortar con el_

-Eso es todo hijo, solo quería hacerte los dos lados antes que hagas una elección- dijo Hades

\- Estoy confundido padre- dijo Nico y fue abrazado por Hades- creí que él me quería

\- Lo se hijo - dijo Hades - pero recuerda que el inframundo siempre estará abierto para ti

\- Padre ya tome mi decisión-dijo Nico separándose

-¿Cual es hijo?- dijo Hades sonriendo por dentro sabiendo que después de eso Nico no se pondrá en su contra

-Yo decido...

* * *

K: Pues aquí termina este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado en serio se me hizo difícil escribir este fic ya que el teclado de mi computadora esta malograda u.u. Pero como sea voy a trata de actualizar esta semana otro fic y mañana voy a colgar un nuevo fic que he encontrado en uno de mis documentos solo necesita algunos retoques. También he pensado en poner algunos fics en wattpad ya que en wattpad puedo escribir por mi celular.

Saludos,

Rosmery Di Angelo


	6. Chapter 6

K: Hola n.n quisiera que me disculpen si a alguien no le gusto la actitud de Jason pero esto sera explicado en próximos capítulos. Espero que disfruten la lectura.

Percy Jackson ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen.

* * *

\- Yo decido... quedarme en el inframundo no quiero saber de la tierra por ahora - dijo Nico con una expresión triste

\- Respetare tu decisión pero si cambias de opinión avísale a Radamanthys - dijo Hades

\- Si padre - dijo Nico con su cabeza agachada

\- Nos vemos hijo - dijo Hades saliendo de la habitación con un intento de sonrisa en su cara

**En el Santurio de Athena**

_\- _Entonces debo asumir que lo conocen - dijo Athena llamando la atención de los semidioses que se habían olvidado que estaba presente.

\- Si mi señora- dijo Annabeth - él es Jason Grace hijo de Júpiter y hermano de Thalia

\- Mi señora creo que ya es hora que descansen - dijo Kanon

\- Pero no hemos encontrado a Nico- dijo Percy acordándose de su primo de su primo desaparecido

\- Ya es muy tarde para buscarlo - dijo Athena mirando fijamente a Percy

\- Ni siquiera ha anochecido - dijo Percy tratando de no gritar

\- Ademas creo que es mas seguro para el hijo de Hades estar fuera de este santuario - dijo Kanon

\- ¿Por que? - dijo Percy dirigiendo su mirada enfadada hacia Kanon

-Es verdad - dijo Athena- en este mundo Hades y yo tenemos un guerra cada 250 años aproximadamente

\- ¿Que? - dijo Jason

\- Y no creo que mis guerreros tengan piedad de su hijo - dijo Athena ignorando a Jason

\- ¿ Cuanto falta para la próxima guerra? -dijo Annabeth preocupada por Nico

\- Falta menos de un mes - dijo Athena mirando a su hija de otra dimension con algo de pena

\- Entonces tenemos que encontrar a Nico rápido - dijo Thalia

\- ¿Que no has escuchado a mi señora?- dijo Kanon

\- Si la he escuchado y por eso mismo debemos buscarlo quien sabe que podría hacer Hades para que Nico este de su lado - dijo Thalia

-¿ La alma de su amigo es pura?- pregunto Athena

\- No lo creo ¿Por que? - dijo Jason

\- Porque si su alma fuera pura, Hades puede poseerlo y no habría nada que podríamos hacer para detenerlo - dijo Athena con tristeza en sus ojos- y lo unico que nos quedaría hacer seria matarlo

**En el inframundo**

\- ¿Como te fue? mi señor -dijo Pandora al ver ingresar a Hades en la habitación

\- Me fue mejor de lo que creía - dijo Hades- dile a Radamanthys que vigile a Nico e intente convencerlo de estar a nuestro lado y si no ha cambiado de opinión que lo lleve a Elíseos cuando la guerra comience

\- Si mi señor - dijo Pandora algo extrañada- y ¿si el señor Nico cambia de opinión?

\- Que le de una sapuri- dijo Hades - y lo guié hacia el castillo o que reciba a los espectros en el santuario de Athena

\- ¿Pero los amigos del señor Nico no le pondrían en contra nuestra? - pregunto Pandora

\- Después de lo que ha visto lo dudo -dijo Hades

\- Ahora le informare a Radamanthys - dijo Pandora

\- Y dile a Minos y Aiacos que se preparen junto a los dioses gemelos que la guerra esta por comenzar- dijo Hades

\- Si mi señor - dijo Pandora, antes de salir a hacer los mandados que su señor le dijo

\- Mi venganza esta cerca Athena - dijo Hades para si mismo - y tus caballeros no podrán detener el poder del inframundo, con su rey y príncipe combinados

* * *

K: Espero que les gustase. Dejen reviews si le ha gustado , pueden hacer las preguntas que quieran y tratare de contestarlas el próximo capitulo.

Un abrazo y saludos

Rosmery Di Angelo


End file.
